TW@ Internet Cafe
A TW@ é uma lan house que aparece em Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV e Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Na Era HD, ela é interativa e na Era 3D, ela não é interativa, mas está lá. O "TW", em "TW @", significa "Totalmente sem fio", como pode ser visto fora alguns TW @ Internet Cafés. Esta frase é uma paródia a "Totalmente onde ele está." "TW @" é uma referência a Twat, que é uma gíria britânica para "vagina", muitas vezes usado também como um jeito mais ofensivo de chamar alguém de "idiota". Descrição Em ''GTA III'', o TW@ Café (Em Torrington) é acessível, mas não interativa. Dois monitores mostram imagens de Grand Theft Auto ''e ''Grand Theft Auto 2. Um salto único pode ser concluída dentro do café por meio da escada. Em ''GTA Liberty City Stories'', por ser numa época anterior de GTA III, ocafeina TW @ café está apenas sendo construído. Na construção á vários posters - "Venha ver a grande abertura de TW @", outra referência ao significado obsceno britânico da palavra pentelho. Na época do GTA IV, o TW @ Internet Cafés pode ser usado para procurar os sites do jogo. Eles são acessíveis a partir do início do jogo. A internet é apresentado ao jogador a missão Loggin On, onde o jogador tem que criar uma conta de e-mail. Ela custa R $ 1 para usar o computador. As lojas podem ser roubadas, basta abrir a caixa registradora e tendo de US $ 9 a US $ 199, mas isso normalmente resulta em uma estrela de um nível de procurado . Mas isso pode ser evitado, se o jogador se agacha atrás do balcão da lanchonete, fora da vista e, em seguida, abrir a caixa registradora, ninguém vai notar e vai agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Em GTA Chinatown Wars, um tema TW @ PDA está disponível para uso. TW @ Internet Cafe, também estão presentes na Holland North, East Hook e um novo local está localizado em Easton, mas todos eles são inacessíveis. Locais ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *localizado perto da Câmara Municipal em Torrington , Staunton Island ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Em Construção em Torrington, Staunton Island ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Há um Internet café em cada uma das três ilhas principais - Berchem, Alderney - North Holland, Algonquin - East Hook, Broker Curiosidades thumb|Easter Egg na TW@ de GTA III *Em GTA III a TW@ possui dois monitores de computador, ao lado da escada para o segundo andar, mostrando imagens de Grand Theft Auto e Grand Theft Auto 2 (Foto ao lado). *No GTA IV na borda dos computadores esta escrito "stay away from the internet because is bad for health", em Português é "fique longe da internet porque é ruim para a saúde" *Em todos os sites online da TW @ em GTA IV, a fotocopiadora atrás da mesa do caixa é uma Kakagawa Power Ultra Pro 3000. A tela do Photocopier também tem um Easter Egg que a tela se lê: Error unleash ninja guru lol. Em The Ballad of Gay Tony e The Lost and Damned, os computadores têm um novo papel de parede: um fundo escuro com uma silhueta do skyline de Liberty City e a frase "I coração LC". Sendo uma possível referência a missão I Luv LC. *thumb|Logotipo da TW@ Broadcasting, em Saints RowTW @ não aparecem em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ou Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, refletindo o fato de que os internet cafés não existiam nos anos 1990 - 1980s. *Em Saints Row, existe uma empresa de televisão chamada "TW@ Brodcasting", também escrito com o símbolo "@". O Jogo Saints Row, teve várias marcas de GTA IV, transportadas para o game. Imagens Era III TW@-GTA3-logo.png|Logotipo usado até 2008 TW@-GTA3-Staunton.jpg|TW@ em Staunton interior_tw@gta3.jpg|Claude numa TW@ Tw@_LCS.JPG|TW@ em Construção no GTA LCS Tw@ III.JPG|Panorâmico da TW@ em GTA III Era IV Twat.gif|Logotipo na Era IV (2008) Tw@ liberty city.jpg|Exterior da TW@ em GTA IV 933037 20080527 embed009.jpg|Niko no TW@ tw@_broker_gtaivinterior.jpg|Interior da TW@ em Broker. Computadortw@iveflc.jpg|Computador em GTA IV: EFCL TBoGT_TW@_Wallper.png|Wallpaper da TW@ em TBoGT. TW@_GTACW.PNG|TW@ em GTA CW Luis_NA_Tw@_Blog_This!....png|Luis(TBoGT), dentro da TW@ durante a missão Blog This!. Categoria:Lugares do GTA III Categoria:Lugares do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV Categoria:Empresas Categoria:Empresas do universo HD Categoria:Empresas do universo 3D Categoria:Empresas de Liberty City Categoria:Empresas do GTA IV